Brandon Sanderson
About the Author * Genres: Fantasy, Science Fiction * Writing Style: * Books: Brandon Sanderson Books Biography Brandon Sanderson was born in 1975 in Lincoln, Nebraska. As a child Brandon enjoyed reading, but he lost interest in the types of titles often suggested to him, and by junior high he never cracked a book if he could help it. This changed when an eighth grade teacher gave him Dragonsbane by Barbara Hambly. Brandon was working on his thirteenth novel when Moshe Feder at Tor Books bought the sixth he had written. Tor has published Elantris , the Mistborn trilogy and its followup The Alloy of Law , Warbreaker , and The Way of Kings and Words of Radiance , the first two in the planned ten-volume series The Stormlight Archive. He was chosen to complete Robert Jordan’s Wheel of Time series; 2009’s The Gathering Storm and 2010’s Towers of Midnight were followed by the final book in the series, A Memory of Light , in January 2013. Four books in his middle-grade Alcatraz Versus the Evil Librarians series were released by Scholastic, and his novella Infinity Blade Awakening was an ebook bestseller for Epic Games accompanying their acclaimed Infinity Blade iOS video game series. Two more novellas, Legion and The Emperor s Soul , were released by Subterranean Press and Tachyon Publications in 2012, and 2013 brings two young adult novels, The Rithmatist from Tor and Steelheart from Delacorte. The only author to make the short list for the David Gemmell Legend Award six times in four years, Brandon won that award in 2011 for The Way of Kings. The Emperor’s Soul won the 2013 Hugo Award for Best Novella. He has appeared on the New York Times Best-Seller List multiple times, with five novels hitting the #1 spot. Currently living in Utah with his wife and children, Brandon teaches creative writing at Brigham Young University. (Free short stories can be found at his website https://brandonsanderson.com/category/full-short-stories/ some are full stories and some are just a description, need to go through and figure out which are complete. Series Reckoners series * Genre: Paranormal, Urban Fantasy, Super-Hero * Theme: Cosmere series (reading order for subsequence Series) * Genre: High Fantasy, Steampunk (gaslight) * Theme: Elantris series * The Hope of Elantris - Free Short story 1.5 in the Elantris series * Elantris 2 - Unnamed - due out in 2020 * Elantris 3 - Unnamed - due out in 2022 Mistborn series * Genre: * Theme: The Stormlight Archive: The Way of Kings * Genre: * Theme: The Emperor's Soul - (2012, novella) * Genre: * Theme: The Stormlight Archive: Words of Radiance * Genre: * Theme: Short Stories: * Sixth of the Dusk (2014) * Shadows for Silence in the Forests of Hell (2013, short story published in Dangerous Women (2015) published in ?) Alcatraz * Genre: * Theme: Infinity Blade * Genre: * Theme: Legion * Genre: * Theme: Skyward * Genre: Young Adult, Science Fiction * Theme: Stand Alone books Warbreaker * Short Story collection The Rithmatist Snapshot Wheel of Time * finished Robert Jorden's series # The Gathering Storm, # Towers of Midnight # A Memory of Light Short Stories * What the Storm Means: Prologue to the Gathering Storm (2009) * Distinctions: Prologue to Towers of Midnight (2010) * By Grace and Banners Fallen: Prologue to A Memory of Light (2012) Other Writings Short Stories * Dangerous Women — “Shadows For Silence in the Forests of Hell” — Warbreaker series #1.5 * Games Creatures Play (April 1st 2014 ) — "Dreamer" — No series White Sand Graphic Novels * White Sand, Volume 1 (2016) * White Sand, Volume 2 (2017) Awards * 2005 Elantris - RT Reviewers' Choice Best Book Award, Best Epic Fantasy Novel Award * 2007 Defending Elysium - Polytechnic University of Catalonia UPC Science Fiction Award * 2008 The Hero of Ages - RT Reviewers' Choice Best Book Award, Best Epic Fantasy Novel Award * 2008 The Hero of Ages - LDStorymakers Whitney Awards, Best Speculative Fiction Award * 2010 The Way of Kings - Whitney Awards, Best Speculative Fiction Award & Best Novel of the Year Award * 2010 Towers of Midnight - Goodreads Choice Awards 2010, Best Fantasy of 2010 * 2011 The Way of Kings - David Gemmell Legend Award (and many more) References Category:High Fantasy Authors Category:Young Adult Authors Category:Urban Fantasy Authors